


PLAYLIST: eat the corn dog atori

by brightblackbird



Category: Noein
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: Atori! This looks like it's still edible.





	PLAYLIST: eat the corn dog atori

**Author's Note:**

> actually a serious mix

[eat the corn dog atori](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/eat-the-corn-dog-atori?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
